1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for recording information in at least one information volume in a track in a recordable area on a record carrier, the information volume comprising a start zone, a data zone and an end zone, and the device comprising recording means for recording marks representing the information, and control means for recording and retrieving the information volume.
The invention further relates to a method of recording information in at least one information volume in a track in a recordable area on a record carrier, the information volume comprising a start zone, a data zone and an end zone, and the method comprising recording marks representing the information and control data constituting the information volume.
The invention further relates to a record carrier having a track in a recordable area for recording at least one information volume, the information volume comprising a start zone, a data zone and an end zone, and the track comprising marks representing the information and control data constituting the information volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device and method for recording information signals on a record carrier is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,356 (PHN13661). The information is encoded in information blocks each comprising data words and error correction words for correcting errors within the information block. The device comprises recording means for recording marks representing the information blocks. The information of at least one information block is modulated with a modulated signal and recorded in the track at predefined locations indicated by preformed track position information. The device records the information formatted in successive volumes, also called sessions, in a multi-session layout. Each volume has a start zone, also called lead-in, a data zone, and an end zone, also called lead-out. The device has control means for recording and retrieving position data indicative of the position of the recorded information volumes. In particular, in the lead-out, a pointer is recorded for locating the start zone of the session. Further, the lead-in contains information about the position of the lead-out of that session, and, hence, of the start zone of the next session (if any). For locating a specific session, the device may locate the last recorded session by detecting the border of the unrecorded area and reading the last lead-out, and follow the chain of sessions to the start of the recorded area. Alternatively, the device may read the lead-in of the first session, and follow the chain of sessions by reading the lead-ins of the consecutive volumes. Further session information, e.g., about the status and contents of the sessions, may be stored in a separate area outside the user data zone. The time for accessing a specific session is determined by the amount of time required for jumping along said chain of sessions and retrieving the session information. In a write-once type of record carrier, like CD-R, the position data cannot be overwritten.